The Foot Tease
by Darkkerostar
Summary: Looks like somebody got a foot fetish. A series of foot fetish staring Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee, along with other pairings that may contain slash pairings
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello friends. This is a rated M fanfiction that you're about to read. This story is about one of my favorite pairings, AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler, also known to most people who shipped them as "Zigglee" this story has something to do with foot fetish, that weird fetish that has something to do with feet. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, OR DON'T LIKE FOOT FETISH, PLEASE WALK AWAY BECAUSE I ****DON'T**** WANT TO HEAR ANY NEGATIVE FEEDBACK, NO FLAMING, NO BASHING, NO NOTHING. I don't own their personas, they belong to WWE. This is a fanfiction. Enjoy the story~~ kero, kero ****]**

AJ Lee was so bored at her hotel room; she had nothing much to do but play video games and watch TV. It was already nighttime and her ex-best friend, Kaitlyn was already asleep. She needed some sleep because she had a terrible headache from the loud noise coming from one of AJ's video games followed by a rage quitting scream which sounded like wardrobe malfunction. Kaitlyn knew sharing a hotel room with her ex-best friend was a bad idea. Everyone tagged along with their partners to share a hotel room. AJ let her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler to share with Big E so they can have their own MAN time. She had no choice but to share with Kaitlyn, since the other guys (except Ziggler and Big E) were afraid to go near her, and the other divas rejected her assuming she's not one of them. AJ thought about going to see her boyfriend. She then slipped on her converse and went out the door, to find Dolph's hotel room.

AJ found her boyfriend's room door, and knocked on it. The door opened and revealed a tall blond, smiling at her in relief. AJ pounced on him, planting kisses. "My zigglypuff, I missed you. Thank god I'm away from that witch," said AJ. Dolph had put her down gently.

"Are you referring to Kaitlyn," Dolph chuckled. AJ nodded childishly. "I knew it," he added.

"So where's Big E? It's so quiet, I didn't hear a single snore," AJ said jokingly. The two lovers laughed at this, as Dolph gestured AJ to follow him to the bedroom.

"Big E went out with the guys. He asked if I wanted to go, but I said no, so I let him go on his own," said Ziggler, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. AJ followed suit, swinging both of her legs back and forth like a little girl.

Dolph looked down at AJ's feet. He had a thing for feet, and wasn't afraid to admit it. Whether it's barefoot or feet covered in socks, it had him going. He kept staring at AJ romantically. The way she swing her legs was lovely. That wonderful converse she always wears makes him wonder what's under there. It really turned him on.

"Do you like my converse, Ziggy," asked AJ, tilting her head happily towards him. Dolph looked at her.

"Well, um…yeah, AJ, I do," said Dolph, covering his bulge by folding his legs, either way it was still showing, so he covered it with his hands. AJ removed his hands away from the bulge and pushed his leg down to see it.

"Ohhh, looks like somebody is turned on by my feet. Don't try to hide it," said AJ, giving Dolph a seductive smile she then leaned on Ziggler, making him lay down on the bed while AJ was on top of him.

"Hey who said I was hiding my fetish from you," her boyfriend asked, looking down at AJ, who was on top of him, and then she pushed Dolph, on to the floor with a thud. "Ouch much, you should be more careful next time, sweety," he said, sitting up with a smirk.

"Well, oopsy daisy. I _really_ need to be more careful," AJ smiled, childishly. She began to; sexually take off her converse, revealing her feet covered in her lavender colored socks. Dolph smiled at this, moving his hips from side to side while AJ's socked feet going towards his bulge. Her left foot grabbed hold of Dolph's bulge firmly, her toes blending in with the head of the bulge, which made him, moan with pleasure. "Don't worry, Ziggy, my feet will make it feel all better," she said. She let go of the bulge by spreading her toes, then she playfully moved towards the bulge, slowly, spreading her toes. The feet began to hold the bulge, toes slowly touching it like a piece of paper falling on the ground slowly. She began rubbing the bulge slowly, slightly and teasingly. Ziggler felt the slight touch from the soles of her feet and her toes, which made him ticklish.

"Mmmm… AJ….don't…s…stop…augh…please…g….go faster," Ziggler moaned. AJ did what she was told and rubbed the bulge in full speed, making Dolph go crazy. His bulge became hard; AJ felt this and let go of the bulge. Dolph whined at this action. "Come on AJ, baby, why'd you stop," he almost had a tantrum.

"Aww, relax, Ziggy, what I'm about to do, you might feel more pleasure," AJ said. She used her left socked feet unbutton Ziggler's pants and used her left foot to push the zipper down with her big toe, sliding down on the bulge, making Dolph moan. After that was done, she pulled down the pink boxers, Dolph was wearing; his shaft popping up for AJ to see. "OMG, Ziggy, you really are hard. I gotta warn you though..," she used her sock covered foot to lightly outline the shaft from base to tip with the tip of her toes and let go, which made Dolph shiver at the soft touch. AJ rose both her socked feet near Dolph's shaft. "…I will make you go over the edge," she added. Both feet grabbing the shaft, toes touching the tip. AJ brought her toes up from the shaft so she can begin rubbing her feet against it, in a moderate pace.

Dolph moaned at the feeling of AJ's lavender socks. The socked feet felt like soft pillows. He liked how AJ worked her feet. It was like magic to him. His shaft had gotten even harder. AJ felt the twitch of the shaft as she continued her rubbing, this time, in a faster pace. Pre cum bubbled and dribbled down Dolph's shaft. "uhg….AJ…I…" Dolph didn't finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a tight squeeze by AJ's toes, stopping the rubbing.

"You what," asked AJ childishly, looking down at Ziggler tilting her head. She teasingly tapped her toes against Dolph's shaft. Then she used both her big toes to rub the shaft softly, as a way to tease her boyfriend. AJ used her toes to touch an untouched spot on Dolph's shaft which was sensitive; she kept it on that spot before moving less than an inch away from it, giving him a light touch. Dolph was going out of control.

"_AUGH!_ AJ, RIGHT THERE! TAP IT! TOUCH IT! RUB IT! PINCH IT! TEASE ME! _I NEED IT,"_ Ziggler was going mad, due to that light touch. AJ giggled at his reaction, and tapped her toes on that special spot, and then rubbing her big toe against it. She pinched the special spot harshly between her toes and teasingly holding the special spot with her toes. Dolph Ziggler is definitely going over the edge. "_YES, THAT'S IT! KEEP GOING! IM GONNA—,"_ AJ used her other socked foot to hold and cover the tip of the shaft, holding it tightly with her toes. "_AUGH, AJ PLEASE!"_

"Nah, ah, ah, not until I finish rubbing you~~" AJ said with a childish sing-along. She rubbed the special spot again while at the same time rubbing the tip of the shaft with her other foot. "So, Ziggy, what do you think of my feet," AJ asked, her socked foot pressing down and rubbing the special spot harshly.

"_AUGH! It feels great…..mmmh," _Ziggler moaned. AJ pinched the special spot in between her toes. "_Ohm,….mmm….the way you rubbed me with your feet….your socks….they turn me on….ah~~"_ Dolph felt AJ's toes touch the special spot, her other socked foot went tippy toes on the tip of his shaft.

"What about my toes, what do you think of my toes," AJ asked, rubbing lightly on the special spot with her toes, while the other socked foot rubbed slightly on the tip of the shaft with her toes. "My toes only did most of the work" she giggled. She continued to do many tricks with her toes everywhere on Dolph's shaft. He could still feel the toes move inside the socks.

"_Ah~~…it feels like…I needed more…my favorite part of this footjob…ah…ah…,"_ Ziggler moaned with intense pleasure. AJ looked down at Dolph's shaft while making tricks with her toes on it; it was turning into a dark lavender color, meaning Dolph couldn't hold it any longer. She put both her socked feet on the shaft; the lavender color of the socks was perfectly blended in with the shaft. She rubbed the shaft with her feet, rapidly rubbing the special part as well, and then her toes touched the tip of the shaft and tapping it. She then released the shaft. "_**AH~~!**_" Ziggler finally reached his climax. Hot milk spilling all over the floor, and some of it was on AJ.

"Aww, I wasn't finished," AJ said looking at the already wet Ziggler, panting for air. "But ah well, it was all types of fun anyway."

"Yeah, it really is. I love having a girlfriend like you, you know how to give a guy a footjob especially with those cute lavender socks," said Dolph, trying to sit up. His balls hurt like hell. How will he ever continue to fight on a show if it's only gonna hurt for a week? "We should try that again sometime, it felt so good."

"Yes, showoff, we should definitely do that" said AJ while teasingly, rubbing the special spot on the shaft with her socked foot, wriggling her toes.

"_MMMH~~~_…yeah…" said Ziggler. He got up, AJ still have her foot on him with a tease, then releasing it as Dolph was on top of her on the bed, giving her a deep kiss on the lips. Little did they know that somebody was watching behind the bedroom door the whole time. Looks like he's not gonna have a goodnight's sleep.

**[And there you have it. I might make more of this, probably make a series of foot fetish of this couple, because it was so freaking hot, or with couples, either yaoi, yuri or het, I don't really care. Please review; NO NEGATIVE FEEDBACKS OF ANY KIND! I hope you enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hello and welcome to Darkkerostar's rated M fanfiction. This is my first rated M fanfiction that involves wrestling. This is the Slight Touch series I'm making of all the yaoi couples and/or het couples of wrestling that is about foot fetish. This is the first story of this series about Kane and D-Bry, but…uh…this one is kinda strange because I had a daydream before bed time. It was so unrealistic it turned me on a lot. Please don't judge me. I don't know what you think about this, but read it anyway.**

**WARNING WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR IF YOU ARE TRAMATIZED TO SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING, PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW! I don't want people bringing negative feedback, bashing, flaming or criticizing my work negatively and if you are one of those people please walk away now, thank you. Enjoy the story. **** Kero kero~~**

Glenn had been sitting on the couch for too long. He moved his hips around for comfort and started grunting in anger, which sounded like he grunted for pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. He and Daniel were supposed to be watching the movie in the living room where he is now, but it seems like Daniel isn't ready yet, so he had to wait impatiently, moving around in comfort.

The truth behind all the moving of the hips and grunting madly, he was hard. He was hard because he heard footsteps. Yes the footsteps. The type of footsteps that thumps softly on the wooden floor, with a sight touch. The more footsteps were made the more sexually aroused Glenn was. The bulge in his black pants had gotten bigger and the footsteps nearby were getting louder by soft thumps. The bulge of his pants hurts so much, he felt like he won't be able to get up anytime soon. As soon as the soft thumping noises were gone, Glenn grunted as he moved from side to side. He stopped when something touched his bulge. It was holding him firmly then a little tighter from head to base. It was Daniel, sitting on the arm of the couch, using his sock covered foot to hold the bulge. He began rubbing the bulge gently with his soft, thin, two toed navy blue socks. Glenn moaned.

"You've been waiting for me all this time while having an orgasm? Don't worry, I'll make that bulge feel all better now" said Daniel as he continued to rub the bulge.

"Ungh…I…thought we were…." Glenn couldn't finish his sentence. The foot stopped rubbing and began holding the bulge firmly from head to base.

"You thought we were going to watch a movie? I thought so too but…why not do this instead." Daniel let go of the bulge then holding it again to tap the bulge with his toes. This made Glenn even harder. He felt the other socked foot holding the tip of the bulge. After three minutes of tapping and holding of the bulge, Daniel let go, using his feet to unbutton and unzipping Kane's pants, making his shaft pop out of it. Daniel chuckled when he saw a cock ring on his lover's shaft, so he used his sock covered foot to slightly and softly hold the tip and wriggling his toes for less than a second before letting go. Glenn moaned at this action. The young man chuckled teasingly holding up his socked foot. Glenn was surprised he didn't really felt that coming when his cock ring was missing.

"Looking for this" Daniel said asked, the cock ring in between both his toes. He used his other foot to push down the shaft and began rubbing roughly and quickly, his other foot twitching both toes on the cock ring. Glenn moaned with insane pleasure. He was about to move but stopped when his lover's toes were twitching firmly on his shaft.

"Ah, ah, no moving. That's cheating as well as this cock ring" Daniel still held the cock ring in between his toes, and twisting the shaft slightly with his other foot, toes slightly touching, less than an inch away, which tickles the shaft. Kane hesitated, trying not to move. "You're gonna have to deal with this sockjob WITHOUT cumming. If you move or cum, I will hold on to your shaft and not rub it." He went back to rubbing the shaft roughly and quickly.

"Shit…ugh…w…why…agh" said Glenn. He had to admit Daniel has really talented feet. The tabi socks were so soft and thin like napkins. He has a thing for feet, mostly of feet covered in socks. His lover's feet worked like hands. They felt like hands when they hold his shaft. He moaned at the previous moments, closing his eyes thinking about it, how the toes were curled on the socks, and the toes wriggling slightly on his shaft, in which Daniel was doing now. The other socked foot left the cock ring on the ground, and went up, going near the balls. The toes, slightly tapping one of the balls with a tapping sound. The soles of the socked feet including the toes that curled against the tabi socks, rubbing the balls slightly from side to side slowly with a balloon noise, while the other rubbed the shaft firmly. Glenn moaned like crazy. He couldn't take it anymore, so he had to move from the sides, moving away from the socked foot that touched his balls slightly. The balls were sensitive and a little ticklish to the slight touch. He could still feel the slight touch. He continued to move some more while the slight touch followed. The balloon noise got even more intense. His lover stopped rubbing the shaft and let go, making a halting balloon sound.

"Aha, I knew you were going to move. Looks like I'm gonna have to hold on to your shaft with my feet" said Daniel. His feet went and held the shaft like a cup, without rubbing, wriggling, tapping or tickling with a slight touch, nothing else but holding it. When Glenn's shaft twitched for cumming, the toes around the shaft twitched as well. Some of them were twitching on the veins.

Glenn can still feel the slight touch on his balls, and how his lover moved feel so ticklish, his balls twitched at that feeling making a heartbeat with balloon noise. Daniel brought his big toes up and brought it back down holding the tip of the shaft and nothing else. He continued to hold the shaft, and his big toes began rubbing the tip ever so slightly without touching all the way, which tickles the tip so much. Glenn tried not to move, as he felt a tight hold on the shaft by Daniel using all the toes as a sign of a threat.

"This is punishment. As soon as I'm done, you can move and cum on my feet or anywhere else if you like," Daniel said, as he began to start over his foot job for a few seconds before letting go. Then went back to holding the shaft by picking it up in between his toes on one of his socked feet then he used his other socked foot to rub the shaft slightly and slowly with his toes, and wriggling them one by one, making Glenn go crazy.

"W...why…ah… are you … d…doing this to m—AUGH~," Glenn Hesitated to moved. The toes began to tip toe on his shaft and began to tap it slightly. The other socked foot pulled the shaft up and down between his toes as if milking a cow.

Daniel stopped his toes from tapping the base if the shaft and kept it on its spot. The other foot is still pulling it up and down. "Because I want to become more superior than you. You were always the dominant, and now's my turn to be one," he said, and stopped pulling the shaft and letting it go. His toes pressed the tip of the shaft down firmly, giving it a round shape. Then they slide down slightly into the base. Glenn moaned as his shaft twitched. "No, cumming," Daniel twitched his toes a few more times. "Would you accept it if I do this…," he slightly touched the spot where it is already slightly touched, with his toes, having Glenn feel both slight touches. "Or this…," Then he grabbed Glenn's balls in between his toes on both socked feet, and began squeezing them hard, while moving it around accompanied by a balloon sound. Daniel really loved the sound of balloons when rubbing the balls. He then let go of the balls, Its balloon sound making a slight halt. "Hmmmm…or maybe this," he said. He brought his feet back. One socked foot pulling the shaft up and down, milking the cow again between his toes. And the other socked foot resumed moving the balls, making balloon sounds, with his tiptoes. Both his feet are making a rapid rhythm. Daniel said something but Glenn couldn't hear anything with the loud balloon noise.

_** "AH~…IT FEELS….SO…,"**_ Glenn tried to hold on to the cum in him. He then felt empty on his shaft. He didn't feel anything touch him. All he saw was soft, thin two toed navy blue socked feet above his shaft. Daniel went back into stroking the shaft up and down between his toes but he didn't rub the balls. As Daniel made his last stroke and letting go, Glenn reached his climax very hard. Hot milk spilled from the perfectly white couch and on Daniel and on his socked feet.

"Well, how do you like it," Daniel asked as he brought the tip of his big toe on the tip of the shaft with one of his socked feet, making loud sticky sounds out of boredom for Glenn to hear.

"Mmmh… you did well, but I think you're better off as the bottom. You were perfect that way," Glenn said. He tried to move up, but he couldn't because he felt his balls twitch when dragged them with balloon noises on the couch. Daniel's feet rubbed the balls around in circles with his toes, making balloon sounds.

"But, I like being on top. This was my only chance for me to prove it to you," Daniel let go of the balls and got up from the couch. "Are you coming back to the bedroom?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna sleep on this couch. I can't move right now," Glenn said and relaxed a bit.

"Alright then, good night," Daniel said as he walked into the nearby bedroom. Looks like Glenn is not going to feel better for the night.

**[There, finished. This story was done a few months back. But anyway… I told you it was in my dream and the fact that it was so freakishly unrealistic. Yup. Told you. What I told you? Please review and tell me what other pairings do you want and I'll write them down for you. That's a request. Remember, NO BASHING, NO FLAMING AND NO NEGATIVE FEEDBACKS OF ANY KIND. Thank you~] **


End file.
